Spawns
__NOEDITSECTION__ Pendor has many spawns, going from huge armies to small patrols, that will spawn and interact with kingdoms, most often harassing them, whilst those kingdoms fight eachother as well. In this page, Unique Spawns, Generic Spawns, Outlawed Companies, Mercenary Companies and Warbands will be all mentioned. To see numbers or more info and with further detail about any, check their pages (in the case of armies, to their faction page). Unique Spawns Unique Spawns are armies that tend to be even more powerful than the generic spawns of the minor factions. They might fight eachother if their respective factions are enemies, they also attack lords, caravans and villagers of the five major factions, and sometimes, even sack cities. Sometimes a kingdom brings in a Marshal and this one will gather most lords of a kingdom to fight one of these spawns, and sometimes even lose. Unique spawns are not to be taken lightly; bring your best men, horses, and tools of war. You may or may not be able to capture a particular unique spawn when you defeat it. If you successfully capture them, you have several options: * Ransom them for a large pouch of Diamonds (Jatu lords do give a small CKO unlock on this option as a bonus) * Ransom them for a Qualis Gems * Tell them to leave Pendor forever - (won't return) - if used with these 3, they'll reward you with something unique; Aeldarian with his unique bow, Duskfall; Ithilrandir with his unique 1h/2h sword, Havathang; Maltise with her Supreme Asp Set (Supreme Asp Armor, Supreme Asp Helm, Asp Greaves, Asp Gauntlets and Asp Shield) - Secondary effect: player gains 3 honor and 5 renown ** Since 3.9: Aeldarian and Ithilrandir have each 2 of these options. One gives their unique weapon (mentioned above) and the other gives the player their Mystical Rune Plate. This option will also make them not come back again, meaning the player has to choose to either have take their unique weapon or the armor (it is suggested you do the CKO unlock before doing any of these choices) * Kill them - (won't return) - Secondary effect: player loses 5 honor and 5 renown * (only some, these are listed with a "Yes" in the table below) Exchange secrets of producing their unique equipment (for your CKO) for freedom - (chance they'll return) Note that the 'hero' leaders of the unique spawn armies must have at least 15 hp in order to appear on the battlefield, if they don't fight, they can't be captured. Check their health before engaging. Eyegrim the Devourer and The Three Seers are not tagged as 'hero' units and they also have the 'fall dead' flag enabled, meaning that they can die and can't be captured. But they will drop rewards regardless, if their party gets defeated and you get a successful roll (with "capture" chances working the same way as described below). This also means that Eyegrim the Devourer and The Three Seers don't have to be alive at the start of the battle in order to get the possible rewards in the end. The capture chance relies on your Prisoner Management skill level, increasing by 5% per level, from 40% at 0, up to a max of 90% 'capture chance at 10. Investing points in this skill is highly worthwhile. You '''can't capture a Unique spawn of a minor faction you're friendly with '(positive relations). You can still attack them or by join battle against them. So if you're friendly with Adventurer Companies for example, that'll automatically exclude the possibility of capturing Oswald De Fleur, Meregan Kierlic and Kodan Ironsword. You can capture a unique spawn when two or more of them fight each other, '''except when against Noldor lords, the defeated one always escapes. All unique spawns except the Noldor lords, Verante Kruus and Rasmus Devatica must be defeated to win the game. 1These spawns will periodically spawn patrols out of them until they get defeated 2Upon defeating the army, a capture roll will be done (calculated in the same way as for unique spawns), *If captured (the first time): **Eyegrim the Devourer: Doom Mace and Netherworld Shield unlocked for CKO **The Three Seers: Doomguide Leather and Darkwood Arrows unlocked for CKO *If captured (after the first time): **Qualis Gem *If escapes: **Eyegrim the Devourer: random item (item - chance): ***Demon Charger - 5% ***Dire Axe - 5% ***Small Pouch of Diamonds - 90% **The Three Seers: random item (item - chance): ***Demonskin - 5% ***Doomguide Leather - 5% ***Doom Mace - 5% ***Darkwood Bow - 5% ***Small Pouch of Diamonds - 80% To check which CKO unlocks these spawns give, check the Custom Knighthood Order Unlockable Equipment page. Generic Spawns Generic Spawns are large armies of the minor factions. They are overall slightly weaker than the Unique Spawns, but the main difference is that Generic Spawns don't have a leader. Any army in the list below will periodically spawn patrols nearby until the army is defeated. These include: All generic armies except the Inquisition Armies and Peasant Revolt must be defeated to win the game. Outlawed Companies Smaller than generic armies and unique spawns. [[Outlawed Companies|'Outlawed Companies']] are companies that may either spawn on their own as an independent company or will betray their faction if a monarch hires them. These do not have a leader, thus they are leaded by the elite troops within the company. Mercenary Companies Mercenary Companies are smaller than generic armies that can be hired by by the player when he becomes a monarch. Some can be hired by other monarchs as well. Player is the only monarch that can hire any of these, providing he meets the right to rule and other requirements. Mercenary Companies' leaders cannot be captured. Every company has its small lore, which will be briefly told about when hiring the company and talking to them for the first time. Some more can be known in some upon dismissing the company. To know more about these dialogues, go to the pages of the Leaders of these companies. To find the composition and number of these companies, go to the pages of the companies. 1Also requires positive relations with Duke Aelfwine and not at war with Sarleon or friendly ownership of Marleons 2Also requires war vs Ravenstern or Ravenstern defeated Hiring a Company Monarchs can hire a company that will follow them and support them in battles. Every monarch is limited to having at most one company at a time supporting them. Monarchs have a preset list of options, these including some Mercenary Companies, some Outlawed Companies and even some Unique Spawns (options differ depending on the monarch). The player can hire a company if he becomes monarch, but he has access only to all Mercenary Companies. Most of these do have an extra requirement that has to be met in order to be able to hire the company. The player has to pay the wages of this company, as well as pay an initial 15,000 denars to hire the company. If the company gets destroyed or dismissed by the player, that company will have a 2 weeks cooldown, in which the player won't be able to hire it. The player can give 3 orders to his mercenary company, "Follow me", "Go to..." and "Patrol around". The first is very straight forward, it'll make the mercenary company follow you (warning, normally they'll be slower, so player should wait them if planning to engage in a decisive battle). The second will allow the player to send the company to a walled fief of the kingdom. Very useful for siege defense and for getting the prisoners they have to your fief, where you can get them and sell those freely). The last one will get them to patrol around any nearby fief (no matter the faction it belongs to), and he will chase any foes that get close to that fief. Telling the company to follow you will make them follow you fearlessly (not like lords, that may be scared and run away if they see a stronger foe). However, the other two options won't, they have a "smart" behavior, they will avoid and run away from any foe that's stronger than them, meaning that if you tell your company to defend a city that's being sieged, unless the company is stronger, the company will not be able to reach the city. So you have to send them in to the city before the siege starts or you have to help them reach the city. Companies hired will no longer belong to their original faction, but to the faction of the monarch that hired them, meaning supporting or attacking these companies will only affect your relation with the monarch's faction. If a monarch hires an unique spawn, the player can still capture its leader. A monarch can't hire a company / unique spawn that is already in Pendor. Warbands Warbands are the parties that are between Generic Armies and Patrols in terms of strength and numbers. Few minor factions have, these being: * Snake Cult * Jatu * Inquisition Category:Unique Spawns Category:Mercenary Companies Category:Outlawed Companies Category:Generic Spawns